The Vow
by ladyanaconda
Summary: After rejecting Víbora, La Muerte was nearly taken by force by him, but even though Xibalba rescued her in time the pain was still there. As she reflects on what happened and what could have happened, Xibalba makes her a vow.


Ever since the wedding was announced they were met with congratulations and blessings from everyone. They would get married in a few months, and Xochiquétzal acted as the chief planner and La Muerte's Maid of Honor, though she'd often conflict with Xibalba when he wanted to give his own opinions on decorations, catering and other things. Who could blame him, though? He wanted to give his future wife a dream wedding as much as Xochiquétzal wanted to give her friend the best day of her life.

La Muerte had been a bit saddened that Aimé refused to be a bridesmaid, or even attend the event. She wouldn't tell why either. Whenever she asked Xibalba if he knew anything, he'd change the subject. He had never liked Aimé, though her little sister always sought to be with him, but she was certain there was something more to it.

But what pained her the most was her friend… or rather, former friend, Víbora.

She had expected him to be happy for her now that she had found the love of her life and would join her life to him, but it was the contrary. He selfishly asked her not to marry Xibalba, confessing he had feelings for her, but he was thinking only of himself, not of her. The disappointment and hurt was just too much for her, and their last exchange had not been any friendlier either.

 _"_ _Do not seek me again. Get on with your life, Víbora. I'm marrying Xibalba whether you like it or not, because I_ _ **love**_ _him. If you can't understand nor accept it, then I'm sorry for you."_

She had been firm in her decision to cut off all ties to Víbora Colorada, but still those last words she told him stung. He had been her friend since childhood as such as Xibalba, and she never thought he'd be capable of such selfishness. Maybe it was for the best that they don't see each other for some time, maybe someday he'd come to terms with it and they could be friends again, but until then she would not see him.

And she didn't want Xibalba to hurt him either. She knew him, he was not usually the jealous type most of the time but when it came to _Víbora_ … Those two had never gotten along, they were like a dog and a cat about to break into a fight. It was not just a rivalry, it was open hatred, it had always been ever since they were young and always competed over La Muerte's affections.

Tonight they were staying over at Aztlan to oversee a few more things about the decorations of the wedding, but La Muerte was exhausted over the day and no matter how much she insisted she was fine, Xibalba insisted that she go take a nap while he continued with the planning (and the bickering with Xochiquétzal over the types of flowers).

La Muerte walked down the corridors of Aztlan, illuminated only by the moonlight filtering through the window, and a few candles. There was a cold air tonight that sent shivers down her spine, but there was something else… She had this knack for telling when something bad was going to happen, but she wanted to think it was just her imagination. La Muerte quickened her pace a bit, wanting to get to the safety of her room as soon as possible.

Another shiver down her spine, and she thought she heard something slithering behind her. La Muerte turned around, but found no one. But she couldn't shake the feeling off her, she felt as if someone was following her. Again, she quickened her pace and headed straight towards her room, but was startled by a sound of metal clanging behind her, and turned around to see one of the armor sets had fallen to the ground. She was certain that someone was following her, those armors didn't just fall like that. Her heart was drumming inside her chest, and she took a hand to it to try and soothe it down to no avail.

"Hello?" she called out with a trembling voice, something uncharacteristic of her.

Suddenly, someone came from behind and stuffed a rag into her mouth, and quickly tied her arms behind her back. La Muerte let out muffled screams as she was shoved into one of the doors to a dark room, then pushed into bed.

* * *

Xibalba had a bad feeling in his chest not long after La Muerte left. He couldn't shake it off, not even as he continued to bicker with Xochiquétzal. However, shortly, the feeling intensified and his subconscious sent alarm through his system, as it detected his beloved was in danger.

"La Muerte!"

* * *

The room was dark, and she couldn't directly see her assailant. But her eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped when she saw a pair of golden snake eyes peering down at her, disoriented and angry yet lustful.

"You'll be mine, Muertita…"

La Muerte screamed at the top of her lungs, but the gag muffled and prevented her from calling out for help. She wiggled violently as she felt Víbora's body wrapping around her and his snout nuzzling her neck and hair, his tongue finding its way between he breasts. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she sobbed and gave muffled pleas and cries, but Víbora paid her no heed, instead continuing to examine her body, her curves and her sugar. She tried to kick him away, but he was stronger than her; she could only fall to despair as she felt the tip of his tail tearing through her dress and going for her entrance.

 _Help_.

 _Stop it_.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Víbora was violently pulled away from La Muerte from behind and thrown against the wall. Xibalba had burst into the room and, when he found what was going on, flew forward to save his beloved from her attacker. When he saw her gagged and tied up his anger only grew. When he was certain Víbora was incapacitated Xibalba went back to La Muerte, removing the gag and unbinding her arms. "La Muerte, are you okay?!"

Her reaction was to hug him tightly, weeping uncontrollably in pure terror, the tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls. Xibalba was about to comfort her when he heard a drunken groan behind him.

The air darkened as Xibalba turned to look at Víbora, his pupils rotated forward and his teeth sharpening as he closed in unto the basilisk, claws outstretched and wings flaring out. " _You_ …" how dare he try to hurt his Muertita? Víbora couldn't do anything as the dark god grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Xibalba roared, again grabbing Víbora by the neck and tightening his grip, almost to the point of choking him.

"I just claimed what is mine…" Víbora gagged, before starting to laugh maniacally, but his laughter turned into cries of pain when Xibalba's hand turned hot with green fire.

The dark god's vision turned red, and he immediately attacked the basilisk, punching and clawing at him or even burning him with green fire. He wanted to make him pay for hurting La Muerte like this, just a few weeks away from the wedding. How dare he touch the woman he loved like this! He continued to fight the basilisk until Víbora was all bruised, broken and hurt.

"BALBY, STOP!"

Suddenly a blur of marigold petals dashes to his side and white hands stop his arm before he can continue to make the bastard pay for what he did. Xibalba turned to see La Muerte in utter disbelief. "Why do you defend him?!" he growled, not believing what was going on. "After what he was going to do to you, you want to let him live?!"

"Balby, don't be like him!" La Muerte cried with tears rolling down her cheeks, her eyes bloodshot with desperation. "Don't be a murderer!" Finally, she collapsed unto her knees and clutched at Xibalba's cloak tightly, breaking down unto sobs once more. Xibalba wanted to finish Víbora off for having nearly taken La Muerte's maidenhood without her consent and in such a lowly manner, but… the way she was crying, and begging. He never thought he'd see her beg, she has always been a strong woman, but seeing her broken and defeated… he hated it. And it was all Víbora's fault.

If she did not want him to die, it was because of her merciful heart and her kind nature. But it didn't mean he would let the snake go free after this.

Xibalba snapped his fingers, and black chains sprouted from the ground to wrap around Víbora's broken body. Then he hid La Muerte from view with his wing, staring down at Víbora with a venomous glare.

"Víbora Colorada." He spoke with a cold rage that sent shivers down the basilisk's spine. "For the crime you nearly committed on my future wife, I condemn you to be imprisoned in the Land of the Forgotten for all eternity." As he finished talking, Xibalba kneeled down to embrace La Muerte on the ground.

Víbora roared in pain when green fire burst out and burned at his skin, as if sharp claws were digging unto his skin and dragging him down unto the depths of hell. But before he disappeared, one more sentence left his lips.

"I will come back for you…"

* * *

Hours later, La Muerte had been taken back to her room, and Toci prepared her some tea to calm her nerves after what happened. Xibalba stayed by her side at every moment, soothing her and shushing her, assuring her he would never let anything happen to her. The other Gods cursed Víbora Colorada for what he had tried to do, and Quetzalcóatl declared he was no longer welcome in Aztlan nor any of the other realms.

Later at night, Xibalba walked into his fiancé's room carrying a tray of warm soup and hot tea for her. La Muerte was still in bed, and though she had calmed down she was still deeply shaken about what had happened., even after taking a long warm bath.

"Muertita?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"How could he…?" La Muerte whispered almost inaudibly. "I never thought him capable of…"

"It's okay, my love. He will never hurt you now." He placed the tray on her lap. "Here, I made you your favorite soup."

"Thanks Balby, but… I don't have any appetite."

"You need to eat a bit, Muertita."

"I guess what happened…" her eyes were swelling up with tears once again. "I can't…" she couldn't continue as she felt Xibalba pulling her closer into his embrace. She started to sob again as she buried her face into his neck.

"Shhh. It's okay, _mi amor_. Please don't cry." Xibalba whispered, stroking her head tenderly.

"I was scared, Víbora nearly…"

"Don't think about it. It'll only hurt more."

La Muerte pulled back a bit, sniffling. "I'm so sorry, Xibalba…"

"For what?" he inquired, looking at her with confusion and worry.

"For not listening to you. You told me not to trust Víbora, and I didn't listen, what if-?" she was surprised when Xibalba placed a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"No, _mi corazón_. You're not to blame for what happened, it is I who should protect you at all times. We'll be man and wide in a few weeks, it'll be my duty to protect you from all harm no matter what happens." Xibalba offered the beautiful goddess in front of him a reassuring smile, brushing her tears away with his fingers, then his expression turned solemn as he grabbed La Muerte's hands tightly. "I give you my word that I will never let any harm come upon you or whatever family we have."

La Muerte couldn't help but blush a bit. "I thought you didn't like children."

"Who knows? I may change my mind, and besides, I know you love them, my dear." Xibalba grinned at her. "Not to mention I will enjoy giving you a many as you want."

La Muerte giggled and smacked his shoulder playfully. "You dork!"

"That's the La Muerte I know and love so much." Xibalba kissed her cheek gently, smiling, then he took a spoonful of the soup and lifted it to La Muerte's lips. "Open wide!"

With another set of giggles, La Muerte accepted the spoonful into her mouth.


End file.
